1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrically controlled latch. More specifically, the invention relates to an electrically controlled latch which, by a simple re-arrangement of parts, effects the change of the lock from one which is manually operable only when the solenoid is activated (a "fail-lock" set up) to one which is manually operable only when the solenoid is not activated (a "fail-unlock" set up), or vice versa.
The term "latch" is used herein to include either a simple latch as in the embodiment shown or any more complicated latch/lock structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, there are many different showings of electrically dogged manually operable locks. Invariably, the solenoids of this type of lock have been straight-line solenoids wherein upon activation of the solenoid a dog is either retracted from or projected into engagement with the spindle hub. A change in the operation of such locks from "fail-lock" operation to "fail-unlock" operation, or from "fail-unlock" operation to "fail-lock" operation has required changing the entire solenoid assembly and wiring in the new assembly.